


watermelon chapstick

by whyloveitagain



Series: kaspbyers [1]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, High School, M/M, Please Kill Me, Skipping Class, Underage Smoking, author is not good at writting clean happy things, comment pls, i need validation or else i'll die, i'm gay and so are they, suck my cock, this makes it obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyloveitagain/pseuds/whyloveitagain
Summary: will and eddie are the cutest couple and i need more fics of them. pls, write them so i don't have to.





	watermelon chapstick

The halls of Hawkins high were empty, save for the two boys who were currently heading towards the entrance giggling quietly while they tried to silently walk past the sleeping receptionist. It was an easy feat seeing as they did this almost every day. Eddie opens the door and the two walk outside. Will breathes in deeply and lets out a sigh of relief, Eddie copies him. Will pulls out his cigarettes and his lighter. Will and Eddie walk to Will’s hand me down car, throw their bags in the back seat and move to sit on the hood. Will takes a cigarette out of the packet, places it in his mouth and lights it. It takes a couple of tries, the lighters almost out of fluid, and Will’s afraid for a couple of seconds that the lighter has finally died. It lights and he takes a grateful drag from it. He feels Eddie tug at his shirt and he hands the cigarette over to him. 

 

Eddie takes a long drag and blows the smoke out into Will's face. Will smiles and kisses Eddie on the nose, pulling back and staring at his boyfriend thoughtfully, admiring the freckles covering the bottom half of his face and the way his lips were quirked up in a smirk. “You don’t have any joints today?” Eddie looks away, somewhat self-conscious and takes another sheepish puff from the cigarette and hands it back to will.

 

Will sighs and pulls his eyes away from his boyfriend's lips. “I ran out last night.” Eddie nods and leans back. He sighs contently as the sun beats down against his skin. Will turns sideways and pulls his legs up Indian style. He runs his eyes over Eddie’s frame, his eyes lingering on his boyfriend's thighs, he moves his hand and sets it lightly on his thigh. He makes a mental mark on everything he loves about Eddie. His laugh, the way his face lights up and his eyes squint slightly when he smiles, his toned forearms, which he knows Will just loves, and his legs, his tanned muscular things and the way they flex when-. Eddie makes a noise in the back of his throat and Will’s pulled roughly out of his thoughts. Eddie smirks at Will and sends him a wink. Will’s fingertips slip under Eddie's shorts and he squeezes his boyfriends thigh.

 

Will sends Eddie a soft smile. “I love you.” He mutters as he leans down and gives Eddie a chaste kiss, before he can pull away Eddie sits up, grabs the back of Will’s neck and climbs into his lap, deepening the kiss. Will’s grabs Eddie’s hips and smiles against his lips. He runs his tongue over Eddie’s bottom lip and groans quietly at the taste of Eddie’s watermelon chapstick. Eddie opens his mouth and Will’s eager to slip his tongue inside Eddie’s mouth. Now Will taste a mixture of watermelon and sprite. 

 

Eddie pulls away. “I love you, too.” Will smiles up at Eddie and squeezes his hips. Eddie moves off of Will’s lap and sits down beside him. They light another cigarette and pass it back and forth until it burns the tips of their fingers. Will throws the butt on the ground and shrugs off his jacket, leaning back on his elbows beside Eddie. The sun beats down onto his face and he  _ loves  _ it. Hawkins was always so bland and bleak, always cold right until the third week of May. It really made you appreciate summer, even if the summer sun can sometimes be  _ brutal.  _ They sit on the roof of WIll’s car a little longer and as soon as Will pulls another cigarette from the carton, Eddie pops the question Will had just been  _ waiting  _ for him to ask. ‘Can we bounce?’ and the answer will always be a relieved ‘ _ hell yeah.’  _


End file.
